The objective of this project is the study of the structure and role of carbohydrate in cell surface components. Our initial aim was in developing micro-analytical techniques that will permit the study of carbohydrate moieties in picomolar amounts of glycoproteins. The structural studies are presently focused on study of Thy-1.1 and Thy-1.2 antigens from mouse lymphoblastoid cell lines. In addition to the structural studies we will examine the role of carbohydrates in the antigenic activity of Thy-1 antigens. In the next years we intend to extend our study also for the determination of the structure and the role of the carbohydrate moiety of H-2K, and possibly also GP-70 antigens.